Ladies Bathroom
by farhaadelia3
Summary: misteri yang terjadi di toilet sekolah
1. Chapter 1

"Suho! Kemari kau! Kyaa! Mati kau!"

Gadis itu terus berteriak dan mengejarku, dia sangat marah karna aku sudah merusak sepedanya. Niatku sebenarnya adalah membantunya membenarkan rantai sepedanya, tapi aku tidak sengaja membuat rantainya putus hehe, tapi aku suka melihat wajahnya ketika marah, tingkat wajahnya jauh lebih mempesona haha.

Aku berhenti berlari setelah sekian menit dia mengejarku, kini aku merasa lelah. Begitupun krystal.

"stop! Aku lelah.." ucapku memelas

"kau..hah ini..hah..hah..hah" ucapnya dengan suara yang hampir habis

Terlihat bahwa dia juga kelelahan, aku pun duduk ditangga untuk beristirahat sebentar, begitupun krystal.

"lelah kan? Siapa suruh mengejarku"

"hya! Kau merusak sepedaku dan kabur tidak bertanggung jawab!"

"aku kan ingin membantumu, tapi rantai sepedamu saja yang memang sudah rusak"

"jangan salahkan rantai sepedaku! Itu salah mu yang tidak mengerti cara memperbaikinya!"

"aku mengerti!"

"**BRUUUKKK!"**

...

Saat sedang berdebat kami pun terdiam saat mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi wanita yang tiba tiba tertutup dengan keras seperti dibanting. Kami bingung dan saling pandang satu sama lain, perasaan takut dan merinding itu sudah pasti menyelimuti kami berdua. Karna disekolah saat ini hanya ada kami berdua saja, yang lain sudah pulang, dan petugas sekolah juga sedang membersihkan taman dibelakang sekolah.

"ah sudahlah aku mau pulang" ucapku segera berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan krystal

"suho, tu-tunggu aku!" teriak krystal dan berlari mengejarku

...

Paginya aku pergi ke sekolah tanpa mengingat kejadian kemarin sore itu. Saat ingin masuk ke dalam kelas, seseorang menarik kerahku dan mendorongku ke tembok kelas.

"urusan kita belum selesai! Kau harus mengganti rantai sepedaku!"

"apa-apaan ini?!"

"cepat ganti suhooo!"

"ah baik, baik! Pulang sekolah aku akan membawanya ke pamanku, mungkin dia bisa membetulkannya"

"ah itu bagus, baik kau boleh pergi ne~"

"paboya, mengganggu saja." Ucapku sambil membenarkan kerah bajuku dan masuk ke kelas.

..

Saat pelajaran pak kim jongkook aku dan chanyeol pergi ke toilet. Letak toilet kami berdekatan dengan toilet wanita di samping kanan didekat perpustakaan.

"berani taruhan kalau setelah kita kembali ke kelas papan tulisnya sudah penuh dengan catatan?" ucap chanyeol

"ah sudahlah itu kau pasti menang"

"iya hahaha tapi apa salahnya kita taruhan saja!"

"anniyo! Aku bisa rugi"

"hahaha guru itu sudah terkenal dengan catatannya yang banyak"

"dan terkenal dengan ketampanannya walau sudah tua hahahaha"

"hahhahaha"

Kami tertawa keras sekali sampai akhirnya...

"**BRUUKK!"**

Ada yang membanting pintu kamar mandi wanita! Terdengar jelas sekali ditelinga kami berdua! Untuk kedua kalinya aku mendengar suara pintu dibanting dari kamar mandi wanita, aku segera keluar dan melihat pintu tersebut.

"hey sudah.. ayo kembali ke kelas"ucap chanyeol menarik tanganku

Aku pun menghela nafas dan kembali ke kelas.

.

.

.

"**KRINGGG"**

bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, semua murid sudah pulang terkecuali aku yang masih berada dikelas. Aku disuruh mendata nilai-nilai oleh guru kim, mungkin karena aku ketua kelas jadi aku yang disuruh mendata nilai-nilai tersebut. Aku melihat keluar kelas dan sepertinya semua kelas sudah bubar. Karena suasananya sangat sepi.

"sudah semua didata?" tanya guru kim

"masih setengahnya pak" jawabku

"kalau begitu lanjutkan besok saja, sekolah sudah sepi, udah mau malem juga"

"ah iya, guru kim tidak pulang?"

"ah saya nanti, harus mengambil hasil-hasil ulangan dulu diruang guru"

"emm, baik pak saya pulang dulu"

"hmm.."

Aku pun berjalan meninggalkan kelas, aku berjalan melihat kelas-kelas lainnya, benar-benar sepi.. aku fikir kelas-kelas ini akan terlihat seram ketika malam hari.

Saat menuruni tangga, pandanganku tertuju pada kamar mandi wanita yang membuatku penasaran itu. Aku memperhatikannya cukup lama tapi tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Ah benar kata chanyeol, mungkin aku terlalu menganggapnya serius. Aku pun memalingkan pandangan dan kembali menuruni tangga.

Tiba tiba...

TBC


	2. Ladies Bathroom part 2

_**Ladies Bathroom part 1: **__Aku memperhatikan toilet wanita itu selama beberapa menit, tapi tetap tidak ada perubahan atau sesuatu yang terjadi pada toilet itu. Mungkin benar ucapan chanyeol,itu hanya perasaanku saja. Aku mengalihkan pandangan dan mulai menuruni langkah kakiku dari tangga. Tiba tiba.._

_..._

Seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang yang membuatku kaget dan terpeleset dari tangga. Kurasakan tubuhku kini tergeletak dilantai, dalam keadaan setengah sadar aku melihat ke sosok gadis yang menghampiriku, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir dan terus memanggil namaku.

"suho? Suho bangun! Suho kau tidak apa-apa? Suho! Katakan sesuatu!"

Aku mencoba menyadarkan diriku sendiri, tapi kepalaku sangat sakit, aku merasakan pandanganku mulai gelap..dan gelap..hingga akhirnya aku tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dan membuka mataku, apa yang terjadi padaku tadi tidak dapat kuingat, aku hanya ingat saat aku terjatuh dari tangga dan kemudian pingsan. Aku melihat sekitar ruangan ini sepertinya aku dikamar, tapi ini bukan kamarku.

"kau sudah sadar?" tanya seorang gadis yng tak asing untukku.

"krystal? Nghh..aku dimana? Apa yang terjadi?"

"ah syukurlah kau sudah sadar! Kau tau aku mengkhawatirkan mu saat kau jatuh dari tangga"

Aku mencerna semua jawabannya, dan setelah aku mengingatnya, aku merasa kesal sekali dengannya. Dia hampir membunuhku, apa dia pikir bercandanya lucu!

"kau! Jadi kau yang mengagetiku?!"

"i-iya.. mianhaeeee suhoooo ahh" jawabnya memelas

"kau pikir ini lucu?!"

"iya iya maafkan aku, habis aku melihatmu memperhatikan toilet wanita, aku kira kau akan mengintip seseorang disana hehe"

"kau gila?! Saat itu pukul 18:05! Apakah masih ada murid di sekolah?! Lagipula kenapa kau ada disana? Menungguku? Haha konyol."

"a-ah benar juga ya hehe~ hih! Kau kegeeran sekali! Memang benar aku menunggumu, kan kau sudah berjanji mau mengganti rantai sepedaku. Makanya aku menunggumu pulang, tapi aku tidak melihatmu daritadi~"

"paboya."

"a-apa kau bilang?!"

"ah sudahlah, aku mau pulang"

Aku merapikan seragamku dan mencari tasku, dia hanya memperhatikanku dengan raut wajah yang jutek. Tapi..bagaimana bisa krystal mengangkatku dan membawaku sampai kerumahnya? Tidak mungkin dia sendiri. Apa mungkin dia memanggil teman atau keluarganya? Ah lebih baik aku tanyakan saja.

"hey, kau mengangkatku dan membawaku kesini sendirian?"

"tidak, tadi aku bertemu guru kim ditangga, dan dia membantuku membawamu kerumahku, karna aku tidak tau diamana rumahmu"

"guru kim? Ha iya, dia kan masih ada dikelas waktu itu."

"apa?"

"tidak perlu tau, sudah aku pulang dulu." Ucapku dan berjalan keluar meninggalkannya

"tidak tau terimakasih! Masih syukur ku tolong"

"kau yang membuatku terluka dan hampir mati, untuk apa aku harus berterima kasih."

Aku berjalan meninggalkannya. Benar benar keterlaluan, kepalaku masih sakit dan aku harus berjalan dari rumahnya ke rumahku yang jaraknya cukup jauh. Tidak ada taksi yang lewat, membuatku semakin jengkel. Ku putuskan untuk naik bis. Ah hari yang melelahkan..

.

.

.

"Suhoo! Bangun! Kau harus berangkat sekolah!"

"Suho cepat bangun atau ibu siram!"

"Suho! Jangan main main dengan ibu!

"Suhooooo!"

"IBUUUU AKU INGIN TIDUR SEBENTAR! JANGAN BERISIK IBUU KUMOHON"

.

.

.

"**DEBRAAAKKKKK!**"

Ibu menendang pintu kamarku hingga terbuka dan menyiramku dengan segayung air.

"HYAAAAAA UMMAAAAAAA!"

"CEPAT SEKOLAH ATAU AKU SIRAM LAGI?!"

"AKU SEDANG TIDAK ENAK BADAN UMMAAAAA"

"tidak enak badan heh?" tanya ibu dia meredakan suara dan meraba keningku.

"ah iya kau sakit hehe~ maafkan ibu ya~"

"i-ibu kelewatan"

"ibu buat bubur dulu, ganti pakaianmu, kau tidak boleh basah basah begini." Ucap ibu dan berjalan ke dapur.

"kau tidak boleh basah basah begini? Dia sendiri yang menyiramku-_-"

.

.

.

"hey kau! Iya kau! Kau lihat suho?"

"eh? Tidak."

"jika bertemu dia bilang aku ya"

"ne."

Kemana dia? Huh apa dia tidak masuk sekolah ya, ah apa jangan-jangan kepalanya pendarahan dan dibawa kerumah sakit?! Ah tidak! Aku harus mencari tau dimana suho!

.

.

.

"dudududu huuu dudududu huuu cap pam parampam huuu~~"

Ah indahnya, pemandangan dibalkon sekolah memang indah~ apa hanya aku yang tau keindahan disini? Hehe~

"**GUBRAAAK!"**

"CHANYEOOOOOLL!~~"

Ah, ternyata bukan aku saja yang tau tempat ini-_-

"chanyeol!"

"apa?-_-"

"kau lihat suho?! Ini gawat aku harus tau dimana keberadaannya sekarang!"

"suho? Mmm.. dia juga tidak masuk sekolah, memangnya ada apa?"

"jika aku beri tau apa kau akan merahasiakannya? :o"

"iya-_-"

.

.

.

.

"JADI KAU MENDORONGNYA DARI TANGGA?!"

"Aku tidak mendorongnyaaaa! Aku hanya membuatnya kaget W(QAQW)"

"kita harus menjenguknya!"

"baiklah pulang sekolah kita harus menjenguknya!"

"iya! Mmm baik kau pergi saja sana aku ingin tidur."

"kau mengusirku?!"

"tidak, jangan sampai ada yang tau tempat ini"

"baiklah~" ucap krystal dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan chanyeol.

Huh! Mengganggu istirahatku saja. Ah—apa headset ini rusak ya, musiknya tidak terdengar jelas.

Dudududu huuuu~ nanana ooooh nanana~~

"syuuuuuu~~~~~~~syuuuu~~"

Anginnya kencang sekali.. eh? Siapa itu? Sepertinya hanya aku dan krystal yang tau tempat ini '-' apa mungkin itu krystal?

"hya krystal! Aku suruh kau tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Kenapa tidak ada jawaban? Aku membuka pintu balkon dan melihat siapa gadis didekat tangga. Tapi sudah tidak ada siapa siapa lagi, aku melihat sekeliling lorong, tidak ada siapa siapa disini. Hmm.. aku memakai headset dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan balkon menuju ke kelas.

.

.

.

"ibu pergi sebentar kau jaga rumah ya"

"t-tapi aku kan sedang sakit bu"

"ah tenang, dipanci ada bubur dan sup sudah ibu buat, jika lapar makan saja"

"ah terserah, hati hati bu"

"hmm.." ibu mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkanku.

.

.

.

"**KRIIING!"**

"apa sudah lama menunggu?" tanya chanyeol

"tidak aku baru keluar" Jawab krystal

"hmm.. kalau begitu ayo naik"

"ne~"

Aku mengendarai motor ninjaku, apa benar tadi itu krystal ya? Aku rasa bukan, krystal tidak memakai bando, lagipula rambut krystal tidak dikuncir. Ah mungkin hanya halusinasiku saja.

.

.

.

"**TING TONG TING TONG"**

Eh ibu sudah pulang kah? Cepat sekali-_- aku berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

"ckreekk"

"suho.."

"eh? Kalian berdua kenapa kesini?"

"suhooo! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, aku kira kau akan mati, kau tidak masuk sekolah, aku kira kau matiiiii" teriak krystal dan langsung memelukku erat.

"heh apa apaan ini, lepaskan-_-"

"ah iya maaf '-'"

"masuklah-_-"

TBC


	3. Ladies Bathroom part 3

Ladies bathroom part 2: "TING TONG TING TONG"

Eh ibu sudah pulang kah? Cepat sekali-_- aku berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

"ckreekk"

"suho.."

"eh? Kalian berdua kenapa kesini?"

"suhooo! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, aku kira kau akan mati, kau tidak masuk sekolah, aku kira kau matiiiii" teriak krystal dan langsung memelukku erat.

"heh apa apaan ini, lepaskan-_-"

"ah iya maaf '-'"

"masuklah-_-"

...

"Kenapa kalian kesini? Kalian tau kalau aku sakit? Dari siapa?" tanyaku

"ini hanya perkiraan kami saja hohoho~" jawab chanyeol

"mmm.. baik aku ambilkan minum dulu"

"eh suho!"

"wae?"

"aku jus jeruk ya! Kalau ga ada yaudah jus strowberry atau engga cola juga boleh!~ eh jangan berbahaya untukku! Aku air dingin aja deh! Eh tapi kalau adanya jus jeruk aku itu saja oke!"

Chanyeol dan aku terbelalak mendengar ucapannya, benar-benar gadis aneh, menyebalkan -_-

"hyaa, kau pikir dia pelayan, dia kan sedang sakit kenapa kau membuatnya susah.. suho, aku air dingin saja taruh es yang banyak ya oiya, kalau ada cola tuangkan saja ya, jangan terlalu banyak oke hehe"

"KALIAN BERDUAAAAA!"

.

.

.

Menyusahkan saja mereka, datang hanya untuk memperbudakku keterlaluan! Tau begini tidak usah kusuruh masuk -_-

"ahh~ segar sekali ya, cuaca hari ini panas jadi cocok minum jus jeruk~"

"kau benar hahaha! Eh krystal aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu"

"mwo?"

"apa kau berdiri didekat tangga balkon, saat aku mengusirmu tadi?"

"em? Tidak kok, aku lewat tangga belakang, kenapa?"

"hmm.. aneh, aku melihat wanita berdiri ditangga balkon, aku kira kau"

"mmm begitu?"

"heh?"

"aku serius, kenapa kalian tidak percaya-_-"

"hmm menarik, aku rasa ada yang aneh dengan sekolah kita"

"apa maksutmu suho?"

"bukankah waktu itu kita mengalaminya juga? Di toilet wanita waktu itu? Lupa?"

Kami bertiga saling pandang, aku yakin apa yang dipikirkan mereka sama denganku sekarang. Memang ada yang aneh di toilet wanita, dan sekarang chanyeol merasakannya juga di tangga balkon. Dan... sebentar! Tangga balkon berdekatan dengan kamar mandi wanita! Tepat dibawahnya! Sedangkan tangga kelas berada didekat toilet laki laki, itu berarti ada kaitannya antara tangga balkon dengan toilet wanita!

"hey! Malah ngelamun-_-" ucap krystal membuyarkan lamunanku

"Kedua tempat itu!" teriakku

"hah?"

"apa maksudmu hey?"

"Tangga dibalkon dengan toilet wanita itu saling terhubung arah, kita harus cari tau keanehannya!"

"ah sudahlah, tidak usah terlalu nekat"

"iya ah aku ga mau ikutan!~"

"kalian payah-_-"

.

.

.

.

-Besoknya-

"aku sudah bilang kan tidak mau ikut-ikutan!~ " teriak krystal

"aku mohon krystal, aku selalu penasaraaann" ucapku

"kau saja dengan chanyeol! Aku tidak mau!"

"oh ayolah~ aku akan mengganti sepedamu bagaimana?"

"eh? Menarik juga hehe baiklah~"

"-_-"

"ayo cepat suho! Bel pulang sebentar lagi!"

"dasar bodoh-_-"

"KRINGGGGG!"

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, aku dan krystal akan mencari tau apa sebenarnya keanehan di tangga balkon dan di toilet wanita. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 19:55 pm. Sekolah sudah terdengar sepi. Lampu taman juga sudah dinyalakan oleh petugas sekolah. Dan mungkin lampu balkon juga akan segera dimatikan.

"suho.."

"mwo?"

"sebentar lagi lampu akan dimatikan bagaimana ini kyaaaa!"

"j-jangan tanya aku, aku juga takut"

"KURANG AJAR! Kalo takut kenapa sok berani?!"

"ssssttt! Jangan berteriak, aku ga kepikiran kalo petugas sekolah akan mematikan lampu dibalkon juga"

"lebih baik sekarang kita pulang!"

"hmm.. ayo..."

"**KREEEKKK...KREEEKK"**

"WAAAAAA!" teriak kami berdua.

"Suhooo suara apa itu!"

"aku juga tidak tauuu waaaaaa!"

Tanpa kusadari krystal memelukku saat ini, sangat erat, dan jantungku berdegub kencang sekali, entah karna saat ini aku ketakutan atau karna krystal memelukku dengan se erat ini.

.

Aku merasakan detakan jantung suho sangat kencang, mungkin karna dia ketakutan. Tapi kenapa aku merasa nyaman saat memeluknya, seperti rasa takutku kini sudah hilang.

.

Kini aku rasa jantungku berdegub kencang bukan karna rasa takutku. Kini aku menatapnya dan begitu pun krystal, dan saat ini kami tidak memikirkan sesuatu yang menakutkan, jarak wajah kami kini tidak seperti tadi, semakin dekat. Dan aku rasa aku menyukainya.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINI?"

"p-pak kim?!" seru kami berdua dan melepaskan pelukan.

"aku tanya, sedang apa kalian berdua?!"

"k-kami..kami.." ucapku terbatah, bingung ingin menjawab apa

"Kalian melakukan hal kotor disini?!"

"ANNIYO!" seru kami berdua

"jika tidak bisa kalian jelaskan ini semua?! Ke ruangan saya sekarang!"

"baik guru kim.."

.

.

.

.

"Jelaskan sekarang." Ucap guru kim

"kami..kami mencurigai adanya keanehan di toilet wanita dan tangga balkon" ucapku

"maksutmu?"

"begini pak, kita berdua mendengar suara bantingan pintu di kamar mandi wanita, dan juga chanyeol melihat sosok murid perempuan berdiri didekat tangga balkon, tapi memakai seragam lain" ucap krystal

Suasana hening setelah krystal menjelaskan kejadian aneh itu, kami menatap guru kim yang terdiam dan memainkan pulpennya, raut wajahnya seperti bingung.

Ketika sedang dalam suasana hening seseorang membuka pintu ruangan guru kim.

"Appa? Tugasmu sudah selesaikah?" ucap seorang wanita didepan pintu itu.

"hmm, masuklah, sebentar lagi" ucap guru kim

"ehm! Sepertinya kalian salah paham, akhir akhir ini putriku pulang barsamaku, dia menungguku hingga malam dirumah, karena istriku sedang pergi ke luar kota. Karna itu saya bawa kesini agar dia tidak sendirian dirumah. Yang kalian bilang masalah toilet wanita, dia sering ke kamar mandi, dan selalu menutup pintunya kencang, dan waktu itu putriku berkeliling sekitar sekolah dan menuju ke balkon, dia melihat ada seseorang didalamnya, itu sebabnya dia hanya berdiri ditangga hahahaha, kalian ini." Ucap guru kim

"j-jadi.. hah harusnya aku menyadarinya-_-" ucapku

"kau terlalu msitis heh-_-" ucap krystal

"sudah-sudah.. sekarang kalian pulang, sudah malam."

"iya, sebaiknya kami pulang, maaf merepotkanmu guru"

"hmm.. hati hati dijalan"

.

.

.

.

"ternyata hanya halusinasiku saja"

"untung saja ada guru kim-_- kalu tidak aku bisa mati ketakutan"

"eh? Apa kau benar-benar takut?"

"tentu saja!"

"hm.. setidaknya walaupun aku gagal memecahkan masalah ini, aku masih bisa merasakan pelukan~"

"kyaaaa!~~ kemari kau!"

"hahaha kejarlah~~"

END

**...**

**GAJE? IYA, WAKAKAKAKAKK. UDAH AH GAPAPA :3 KALO TYPO MAKLUMIN AJA YA NGETIKNYA KAN CUMAN 2 TANGAN :''''3 GOMAWO YANG UDAH BACA YA :') #TERHARU /NAK**


End file.
